Hidden Love?
by tsubakikid
Summary: There is a party at the DWMA, but no one thinks their lover likes them back, so they're waiting. What will happen? Maka x Soul, Tsubaki x Kid, Patty x Black star x Liz ( Last couple is not a "fight over Blackstar" couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters! Enjoy my storyline!**  
** Kid: I demand to know who I go with!**  
** Me: Sorry Kid! You'll just have to figure out!**  
** Kid:*Strangles me* **  
** Me:* Choking* You still have to read the story! I'm not telling!**

* * *

"Hey Maka?" Tsubaki turned to her friend. "Yes?" Maka looked up from her book. The four girls were having a sleepover at Soul, Blair, and Maka's (Mostly Maka's) house. "Who do you like?" Tsubaki questioned. "Well, honestly, I really do like Soul, but I don't think he likes me back, seeing that he makes fun of my flat chest all the time." Maka replied. "I really think that's a sign of him liking you Maka-Chan." Tsubaki comforted her friend.

" Oh. Anyways, who do you like Tsubaki? Let me guess. Blackstar?" Maka said. Liz and Patty started to sweat, but when they heard Tsubaki's answer, they breathed a sigh of relief. "Nope! I like Kid, but he most likely doesn't like me back." Tsubaki told the truth. "Oh." Maka said. I'm sure he likes you." "Who do you like Liz and Patty?" Maka asked.

" We like Blackstar even though he has problems." Liz replied. " I'm still waiting." Tsubaki said to her friends. "What?" They all asked. "Aren't you waiting for your crush to ask you to go to the party with them?" Tsubaki asked. " Oh no! That party!" Maka panicked. " I'm sure they'll ask us soon." Tsubaki reassured them all.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

** *Everybody strangles me other than Tsubaki 'cause I'm Tsubaki.***  
** Me: *choking again* see you next chapter! OW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY! I've had lots of things to do so I couldn't update my story. I was searching everywhere on the internet so I could see HOW YOU UPDATE A STORY TOO! Well, the only person that reviewed my story so far is a guest to , so I'm just going to call you guest. Well, anyways, THANK YOU GUEST! Sorry I didn't upload guest but thanks for taking your time to review the first chapter. Trust me, there is no point in reading my : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER'S UNLESS I MADE THEM UP! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2...  
Maka's POV

I walked on to the DWMA, wind blowing my hair. Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Liz, Patty, Kid and I all needed a remedial lesson.( You know, the ones that stupid people take.) I ended up getting really ticked at Soul after our latest fight with Katashi. Soul just HAD to make our soul wavelength's unbalanced, knocking me back into a ditch during our soul resonance. I swear, we were so close to doing another genie hunter! Every time I think hard about it, I have to blame it on him. I nearly broke both of my legs because of him I'll take it easier on him today though... My thought's were interrupted as I nearly tripped over a step that led to the door's of the DWMA. Oh no! I'm almost late for Professor Stein's class! I thought as I checked the school clock.

At class, I noticed, Soul wouldn't even do so much as glance at me. I couldn't believe I yelled at him last night! At lunch, well... Obviously he tried to avoid me. Tsubaki turned and whispered to me: "Maka, are you okay? What's wrong?" Before I could answer, my father walked to me and told me that it was time for our group's remedial lesson. I never get time to speak my thought's. Tsubaki knocked on the door to the death room. "Come in!" Lord Death called. When he saw our faces, he pointed at us. "HIYA! WHAT 'SUP?!" "Dad, we've come for our remedial lesson." Kid said. Surely, with Lord Death being his father, he would know what the group was here for. In fact, they were the only group in the DWMA that needed a remedial lesson!

"I know!" Lord Death replied. Anyways, for THIS remedial lesson, you need to travel to the middle of the same desert our city is in and search for Katsuro, a human obviously on the verge of being a kishin, but he is very dangerous!" the kids ran off to find Katsuro. "Also he likes to capture two people at once and hide them, so-" Lord Death looked up to se that the teens were gone. "Oh, they never listen." he said to himself.

* * *

** Well, that's the end of that! we still don't know who will go with who to the party! What will happen to the group? Did they hear what Lord Death said? Do you want to read the next chapter? You don't know what I have in store for you! Sorry for the short chapters! :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, OK, I'm back! I thought I would never upload again, but I'm back! Hello! I'm sorry for the first two chapters, I rushed to get the story up and rollin'! Actually, your welcome! I'm awesome! The kids are a little older, but they are the same age as they are in this chapter in chapter 1 and 2, I just forgot to mention that earlier. Read on people, thank you to all who reviewed except for myself, and all who favorited and/or followed me, and my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Kid's POV**

"I don't think I'm going to last this trip"

Tsubaki, probably the only other sane person here, listened to my every word and nodded. We turned around to look at our friends goofing around, getting sand in their eyes as they punched each other in the arms. Soul would occasionally get a nice big dent in his head, followed up by a 'shut up Soul'.

"HEY!" Blackstar shouted obnoxiously. "YOU MAY NOT GO AHEAD OF YOUR GOD! NOW I WILL PREVENT YOU FROM DRINKING WATER FOR 1 HOUR!"

I dropped the heavy bag onto the sand, dug my hand inside, and pulled out my water bottle.

"Blackstar, we agreed to carry our own water, and you can't get to our water if _we_ have it." Tsubaki said with a slight edge to her tone.

"Yes, but I'll make sure you don't have it!" Blackstar shouted back, running up to us, which took him a minute, because it's very hard to run in the sand, and we were kind of far from them.

Just to annoy him, I uncapped the bottle, and brought it to my lips. Blackstar raised his hand and whacked the bottle full of fresh, cool water out of my hands, getting me soaked in the process.

"WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR!" I was just about screaming. Blackstar had to stand on his tippy-toes to reach my face, because I had gotten about a centimeter taller than Tsubaki.

"For drinking the water." Blackstar said softly, almost gently. I was _this _close to socking him in the face, when I felt a light tap on my shoulders. I whipped around, to see Tsubaki offering me another bottle of water. She grabbed my hand, and placed it in my palm.

"Here", she said in a kind voice, and only then did I notice how soft and delicate her hands were. But I knew that she now can kill someone in under thirty seconds, because now she knows ninjitsu, tai-chi, karate, taekwondo, and many other forms of martial arts. It seemed like she could fight in human form without her meister. After beating the kishin, she had also given up the dress and hairstyle. She had cut her hair up to her shoulder blades, and kept it in a lower pony tail with more locks of hair cut unevenly. Front longer, getting shorter as it reached the back on both sides. She had no bangs anymore, and the hair parted straight in the middle of her head. She also wore tight black shorts and an aquamarine colored tank top. This means she was symmetrical! About. She wasn't perfect, just like me. But she was still very pretty.

"Kid, come on!" I was shaken from my thoughts by Tsubaki. Just keep moving, I thought.

* * *

**The other chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
